


Count of Three

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:</p>
<p>Ryan/Lanie/Beckett<br/>Pre-show. Before he was transferred to the 12th Ryan met them one night at a bar. He steps in when the ‘we’re lesbians’ routine doesn’t deter a particularly persistent guy. When they find out he’s a cop the three of them spend the rest of the evening drinking and dancing together. When they leave the bar Lanie convinces Kate that they should reward their new friend for stepping in and helping. They take him to one of their places and proceed to give him a memorable night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Kevin Ryan walked over to the bar to get himself a beer. It had been a long week in Narcotics; there had been a major sting that resulted in a ton of arrests. As the new guy, he got to do most of the paperwork. So he had decided to reward himself with a beer or two before heading home.

As he was about to put in his order, he noticed three people having a serious discussion. The two women – one a tall brunette, the other a petite African American – appeared to want the drunk guy to go away, but he wasn’t listening. Kevin couldn’t help himself; there was no way he could stand there and not try to stop the harassment. 

“Ladies?” he said. “Is he giving you trouble?” The brunette turned and scowled at him, but her friend turned to him and grinned. 

“Yes. Drunk boy here doesn’t seem to understand what a lesbian is, and how we’re not interested in going home with him,” she told Kevin, who then put his arm around the drunk’s shoulders.

“Okay, I think it’s time you walked away,” Kevin was moving him away from the ladies and into the crowd. Kevin returned to the bar and found out that the ladies were waiting for him, and now even the brunette was smiling. “Hey, I know you guys could probably handle him, but I can’t help myself. I’m a cop, and I have to protect and serve at all times,” he grinned at them.

The brunette smiled at him, “Hey, I’m a cop too. Kate Beckett, this is my friend, Lanie Parish. She’s an ME, by the way,” she told him.

“Kevin Ryan, Narcotics. Nice to meet you both. And now to get myself a beer,” he started to turn. 

Lanie said, “Let us get it. It’s the least we can do for the guy who helped us out. And we’re not lesbians, we just thought he’d leave us alone if he thought we were.” She laughed a belly laugh at that.

After Kate got a pitcher of beer and three glasses for them, they managed to find a table. Lanie pulls Kevin onto the dance floor, and when she’s tired, Kate dances with him. He sits for a while and watches his two new friends dance with each other. They appear to be having a discussion too. He looks at his watch and sees it’s now one in the morning; he’s damn glad he doesn’t have to work tomorrow, but he should still go home. Kate and Lanie return to the table a few minutes later. 

“Hey ladies, it’s been fun, but I better go home,” he said. “I’m off tomorrow, but it’s been a long week.”

Kate looked at him. “We’re both off tomorrow. Why don’t you join us at my place?” She winks as she says it. 

He hesitates a minute, then says, “Okay, sure. Lead the way, Beckett!” She grabs his hand, and walks them out of the bar. Kate hails a cab; the three of them pile in, with Kevin in the middle. Lanie grabs his face and starts to kiss him. Kate has her hand on the bulge in his jeans, running her fingers up and down on his rapidly hardening cock. Lanie moans and Kevin thrusts his tongue in her mouth. 

When they arrive at Kate’s apartment building, Kevin pays the driver. This time, Lanie grabs his hand as Kate escorts them into her building and then into her apartment. Kate leads them straight to her bedroom. When they get there, Lanie lets go of Kevin’s hand and starts to undress herself. Kate, too, is getting naked. Kevin soon realizes he’s the only still dressed and decides he’s going to change that quickly. 

Beckett and Lanie don’t wait for him to finish, they start to kiss each other. Kevin stops for a minute to watch them, but he wants to be part of this. He’s never had a threesome before, so he’s not going to waste any more time. As soon as he’s naked, he walks over to the ladies and stands behind Lanie. He reaches around her to put his hands on her tits. He tugs on her nipples as he kisses her neck. 

Lanie is enjoying being in the middle of the two cops; Beckett has her tongue down her throat and Kevin is kissing and licking her neck while playing with her breasts. She feels wonderful. She caught a glimpse of Ryan’s cock, and it’s a nice size and thickness. If he fucks half as good as he kisses, they’re in luck. At that moment, Kate’s hand has moved down to her pussy, and she finds Lanie’s clit and rubs it. Lanie moans as the feelings overwhelm her. 

Kate is enjoying herself. It’s been a long time since she’s had sex with a woman, and she’s never had a threesome. She knows Lanie has; one night they got drunk and told each other the craziest times they’ve had sex. She’d bet a month’s salary that Kevin’s never had one either, but he seems to be going with the flow. Kate breaks off the kiss, and takes her hand out of Lanie’s cunt. “Let’s move this to the bed; we’ll be much more comfortable there. Ryan, there’s a box of condoms in the bedside table,” and with that, she walks toward the bed. Ryan almost runs to the table to grab the box, and Lanie walks right behind him. She loves the view – not only does Ryan have a nice cock, he’s got a nice ass. 

Kate is the first one on the bed, lying on her side. Kevin goes on his side next to her. He starts to kiss Beckett. She opens her mouth, and his tongue soon tastes the inside of her mouth. She gets her tongue in his mouth, and she groans. “Ryan, you are one hell of a kisser!” she says.

“Thank you, Beckett. You’re not so bad yourself,” the two cops grin at each other. They go back to kissing, but now Lanie moves over to take Ryan’s cock in her hands. She moves her hands around the base, twisting all around. Then she moves them up and down. She gets closer to his cock, and kisses the crown, gathering up the pre-come. She moans as she tastes him for the first time. Then she sucks his entire cock into her mouth. She was right; he really does have the perfect size cock. It’s long enough and thick enough to make a pussy happy, but she can deep throat him without an issue. She’s enjoying his cock when Kevin and Kate stop kissing to watch her.

Kevin is enjoying the feeling of Lanie’s blowjob; she really is good at it. Kate gets an idea, and she’s soon sliding down the bed to get close to Lanie and Kevin’s cock. She decides to let Lanie continue her blowjob, and she starts to play with his balls. “Holy shit, ladies, this is amazing!” Lanie takes his cock out of her mouth, and passes it to Beckett. Beckett sucks it all the way in her mouth. Lanie starts to tug on one ball sack while she sucks on the other. Kevin is in ecstasy; two beautiful women sharing his cock. He’s had some hot fantasies, but never one this hot! 

The cop and the ME continue to share his cock. A few times, they stop to kiss each other, tongues dueling. Kevin is now up on his elbows watching. Beckett is now squeezing his cock while Lanie kisses the tip. All of a sudden, Kevin feels his orgasm building behind his balls. He barely has a chance to say anything before his cock starts to shoot his come all over. Kate and Lanie laugh as their faces and cheeks are covered. But the atmosphere in the room changes as Kate leans over Kevin’s body to lick his come off Lanie. He notices she hasn’t swallowed and soon realizes why – she goes to kiss Lanie and in doing so, shares his come. Holy fuck! Lanie swallows and goes to lick come off Kate and shares it with her. Then they both notice some of his come landed on his stomach, and they lick it off, side by side. They share this load too. Kevin collapses on his back.

Lanie laughs as she crawls up the bed. “Kate, I hope we didn’t break him. I need to get that cock in my pussy; what about you?” Kate nods and grins at the two of them. The ladies lie on either side of Kevin. 

Kevin stays on his back, but he speaks. “I don’t think I’m broken, but maybe a few minutes of rest may help. Because I know I want to get my cock into those pussies before we’re done here.” He moves his hands down, but he doesn’t touch himself; he puts one hand in Beckett’s cunt and the other in Lanie’s. He rubs them gently, just feeling how wet the two of them are. They pay him back by putting their hands on his cock and stroking up and down. The room is filled with groans, moans and the smell of aroused bodies. 

Kate says quietly, “Kevin, could you take your hand out of me? I want to go get a condom so we can move on to other things,” and with that, Kevin removes his hand. Kate reaches over to the bedside table and gets the box out. She quickly grabs one, rips the package open, and rolls it down his cock. She decides to be a little bit selfish and straddles his body. With one swift move, she sheathes his cock in her body. She moans as she feels him fill her so nicely. She starts to move up and down. Lanie can do nothing but laugh as she watches her friend. She can’t blame her; if she had been the one to put the condom on Kevin, she would have done the same thing. She knows she’ll get her turn, so for now, she decides to rub herself as she watches. 

Kevin is enjoying the view of Beckett’s beautiful body as it moves up and down on his penis. He moves his hands to cup her breasts, squeezing and playing with them. Kate starts to go faster and faster and soon she freezes. “Oh my god, I’m coming! Holy shit, I’m coming!” A minute later, she screams and Kevin comes too and his softened cock slides out of her body. He sits up, and then gets out of the bed. He looks at Kate, and says, “Bathroom?” and Lanie gives him directions. 

When he comes back, Lanie is on the bed, with Kate in between her legs, licking her pussy. Kevin just stands there and watches. Lanie has her hands on her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Lanie starts giving directions to Kate. “Yeah, Beckett, suck right there. Now put some fingers in my pussy. Find my g-spot, baby. I know you can do it,” but even as she says that, Kate moves her fingers out and stops licking the ME. She smirks at Lanie; her lips and cheeks are shiny. She waits for Lanie to growl at her, and goes back to playing with her pussy. Lanie notices Kevin standing there. He had been stroking his cock as he watched, but it was only half erect. “Come here, Kevin. Let me suck that cock back to life. I want to get fucked sometime soon!” 

Kevin gets on the bed and crawls over to Lanie; she takes his cock and puts it in her mouth and sucks hard. She tongues it and he can feel it getting harder. And he can hear Kate slurping in Lanie’s pussy and that is turning him on too. “Lanie, grab a condom and get it on me. I’m ready to fuck you, sweetheart!” Kate hears him and gets out of the way. Kevin takes his cock and he just thrusts as hard as he can. He’s soon in Lanie’s hot cunt and he starts thrusting in and out. Kate is finger fucking herself as she watches; Lanie is panting and groaning as his cock hits her in all the right places. Kevin manages to reach down and take her clit between two fingers and pinches. Lanie’s back arches off the bed as she wails. Kevin shouts as his balls start to churn with his come. His come quickly fills up the condom. Kevin plays with her clit some more, and Lanie comes, hard. 

After Kevin has disposed of that condom and returns to the bedroom. Lanie and Kate are waiting for him. They have left a spot for him between them. He climbs into the space; and then turns to Lanie and kisses her, and turns to Kate and kisses her. Kate reaches down to get the sheet over all of them. Without another word, the three of them fall asleep. 

Kevin wakes up and for a minute, he’s not sure where he is. Then the events of the night before come rushing back. He grins as he remembers. He sits up in bed; Kate and Lanie are sound asleep on either side of him. He decides to get dressed and leave; even if has the day off, the activities of last night have exhausted him, and he has the feeling that if he stays, the three of them will fuck the day away. He’s able to find his clothes, and heads off to the bathroom. He puts some toothpaste on a finger and “brushes” his teeth. He laughs to himself; he hasn’t done that since college. He heads off to the living room, and finds some paper on the desk. He writes a note thanking them for a great night, leaves it under a magnet on the refrigerator, and walks out. 

He walks to the corner and gets on the subway and heads home. What a night, he thinks. I may never get the chance to do that again, but it was so worth it. He wonders if he’ll ever see Kate or Lanie again.


End file.
